Game and Set
by RivLee
Summary: Betrayal begins, mother nature has a say, new friends are met, new vows are made. TA 2851 to 2930. Fifth story in Legend, Lore, and Lullabies. AU, Het and OC. Complete.
1. A Sense

**Disclaimer: Tolkien's world, I pitter patter around in it**

**Game and Set**

_**Chapter One: A Sense**_

_Wisdom is the right use of knowledge. To know is not to be wise. Many men know a great deal, and are all the greater fools for it. There is no fool so great a fool as a knowing fool. But to know how to use knowledge is to have wisdom._

--Charles H. Spurgeon

* * *

**_Imladris TA 2851_**

"The White Council is meeting again?" an exasperated Morwen asked a road-weary Glorfindel. Glorfindel, who had just finished a return journey from Mirkwood and was desiring a bath, a meal, and a rest, had been detained upon his arrival by the group of elves he had helped raise. It was really his fault, teaching them to be so persistent in gathering information. Glorfindel tried not to think of the dirt in his hair, or the road dust that had taken residence in his clothes and skin. He looked at the eager faces of the gathered, all sitting around Elladan's bedroom.

"Yes." Glorfindel answered. "It is only a formality, to be sure. All know an attack on Dol Guldur is the best plan of action. One we should undertake soon."

Eluialeth regarded him with a curious look, "Why so soon?"

Glorfindel sat back in his chair, not used to leading a war council with a group full of non-warriors, "Sauron has not yet revealed himself, which means he is still gathering strength. It would be best to attack him while he is weak and when we still have plenty of forces to attack him with. We all know the numbers sailing are starting to become obvious."

Elladan put down the dagger he had been examining, "It almost seems wrong to attack something when they are weak, even Sauron."

Glorfindel regarded his former pupil, his still student, "Even weak as an infant, Elladan, Sauron can still take control of your mind when you are fully strong. You know the most important rule of battle, Elladan."

"Never underestimate your enemy." Elladan dutifully answered.

"Do well to remember that and apply it." Rian said. "I would rather not have to weep over your corpse; it might ruin my dress."

"And then what would she have to live for?" Eluialeth asked.

Even Rian had to laugh at such a statement.

Glorfindel playfully gave Eluialeth a chastising look, "Eluialeth a councilor should be objective in their opinions of others."

Eluialeth smirked, "Let me ask my father about that in regards to the Golden Hall, Cirdan's library, the councilors of LothLorien, the…"

"Your father is different," Glorfindel said, "and he has been around much longer than you. He once had objectivity, it has been forced out of him."

"He means the little objectivity Erestor had to begin with." Morwen said.

Glorfindel nodded, conceding the point to Morwen.

"Do you know where this council will be held?" Elrohir asked. "I would enjoy traveling again."

Glorfindel smiled, "You will travel soon enough."

"What does that mean?" Elladan asked.

"It means," Glorfindel said as he stood up, "that you will find out once I feel it is time to tell you. I promise you though, you will not spend the majority of this new year stuck in Imladris."

"Where are you going?" Eluialeth asked.

"I am abandoning you children…" Glorfindel smiled at the protests and the thrown pillow of Morwen, "for I am in desperate need of a bath and I have a meeting to lead."

"Soldiers?" Elladan asked, annoyed he was not invited.

"Former warriors?" Elrohir asked, trying to reason out why the twins were not at such a meeting.

"Elderly elven folk?" Morwen asked with a condescending smile.

"I am sure you will find out the attendants later." Glorfindel said as he made his way out of the room, shaking his head at the group.

"Really, it is not as if we are elflings anymore." Rian protested.

"To him we always will be, he saw as infants." Elladan said.

"Maybe you three, and Eluialeth," Rian said, "but I came here as a much older foundling."

"Yes, so ancient at thirty." Elrohir muttered.

"Not even at your majority." Morwen said.

"He cannot protest to our ages all that much. If he did, how does one explain Morwen?" Eluialeth asked.

Elladan snickered as Elrohir smirked, "Yes, well, Morwen always has been different."

"And has had a distinct lack of respect for Glorfindel as her elder." Elladan said.

Morwen narrowed her eyes, "You must admit there are times when I act more the adult than he does, and it was so even in my childhood."

Elladan smiled, "Ah, yes, the boiling water event of TA 182."

"I did not know Glorfindel could screech so." Elrohir said.

"And over a sugar flower." Elladan said.

"Oh, do tell." Eluialeth said.

Elladan leaned back, "It all started with the preparations for the spring festival and the kitchen hands needing help………….." Elladan started, much to the amusement of the gathered.

* * *

Elrond walked by Elladan's room, smiling as he heard the pleasing sound of laughter from inside. He turned to Mithrandir at his side, "Nothing lightens the heart more than hearing you children's laughter." 

"And your foundlings." Mithrandir added. "I do not think we should disturb them just yet. Let them have this."

"Yes, the news can wait for another day." Elrond said as the two continued the walk to Elrond's chambers and his private study. It was an amusing fact of Imladris that its Lord hoarded two studies, an office, and a secret library but if it kept Elrond happy few bothered to protest. To be fair, Rian had made a disgruntled comment when Eluialeth had moved into the office already occupied by both Morwen and Rian but had been quickly silenced when Elrond informed her the office would be expanded. Complaints or no, Elrond was not giving up his few quiet and private sanctuaries in the realm.

Elrond waited until they were inside before he made mention of his concerns, "I do not think this council will turn out in our favor."

Mithrandir nodded, "I still have hope. The others must see the need. Thranduil will, at least, agree to our side."

"Galadriel should as well, what threatens Mirkwood threatens her." Elrond agreed.

"Is it true Thranduil ordered his daughter to sail?" Mithrandir asked as he settled down into a chair, pulling out his pipe while ignoring Elrond's disapproving look.

Elrond moved to open the windows as he spoke to Mithrandir, "He did indeed. His wife and middle son are already in Aman. Merileth tried to fight the order, but it was royal decree and Merileth is a citizen of Mirkwood before she is a citizen of the Golden Wood. Galadriel could not have stopped the order if she wanted to, which she did not. With Merileth off in Aman, that march warden husband of hers can keep his mind on the borders rather than his wife."

"That is quite harsh."

"I do not believe that elf knew what he was getting into when he married Merileth. It is not a simple marriage, there are responsibilities and events to attend and many other things which could drive an elf not raised in such a life insane." Elrond said.

"Rian handles it quite well." Mithrandir said.

"Because we force our councilors to attend such events. One must also say that Imladris and the Golden Wood are wholly different places."

"Quite, things change here more often and there is a constant stream of people coming and people going." Mithrandir said.

Elrond shrugged, "I enjoy a busy and merry home. The more visitors we have, the more chance I have to learn news from around Arda."

"The more you can learn about their people and their customs. Ever the scholar."

Elrond smiled, "Thank you." Elrond took his own seat. "Now, what do you wish to discuss?"

Mithrandir put down his pipe, "Only a few concerns of an old wizard."

"Then kindly share them with an old half elf willing to listen." Elrond said.

* * *

The councilors sat at their morning meeting, all staring intently at Erestor, their leader. 

"The White Council will be meeting here to discuss matters of the highest secrecy and importance to the future of all. We will have many renown guests in our halls, as we have had before. I urge you all to present a most professional and welcoming image for them. However, do watch what you say. Do not give anymore information to our guests than you have to, despite how trivial the information may seem to you. Am I understood?" Erestor glanced around the room, taking in all of faces. "Good. You will receive your individuals assignments later today. Dismissed."

Rian leaned into Morwen's side, "Do you have to perform scribe duty again?"

Morwen shrugged, "No one has said such. Curunir is the leader now, he may make the decision."

Rian nodded, "Yes, he is the leader and yet, they are meeting in Imladris, again."

"Perhaps Isengard is not so friendly." Eluialeth said.

Morwen smiled, "I think it is more that Imladris is, in a sense, neutral. While we are an elven realm…"

"We have inhabitants of other races. We cannot hastily go into a decision without weighing the odds for all." Eluialeth finished.

"I still think it has something to do with the White Council's love of our cuisine." Rian said.

"We do have marvelous bakers and cooks." Morwen agreed.

"And we understand why one cannot simply survive on traditional elven food." Rian said.

Eluialeth shrugged, "Maybe they just enjoy sleeping in beds which are not in trees nor in, whatever Isengard has."

"Or perhaps they enjoy listening to the useless babble of the young female councilors." Erestor said.

"Now, now, the LothLorien elves are a bit more silly than we." Rian protested.

Erestor smirked, "Ah, Rian, you have just been assigned to our LothLorien visitors. Eluialeth, you may watch over those from the Grey Havens. Galdor knows Imladris well, but it has been quite a long time since Cirdan has visited. Gildor and his people have already been settled. Morwen, please handle Mirkwood, we are still not certain whether Thranduil is traveling our not. He may send one of his sons."

"Wonderful. And what are we to do until they arrive?" Morwen asked.

"Keep Elladan and Elrohir inside Imladris. I know they have been looking for any hint of an excuse to leave, and they may find one with the return of their grandparents. Other than that, keep to your normal duties and make sure the rooms of your selected guests are ready." Erestor said as he walked off.

"Who is handling Curunir.." Morwen stopped at the dark look Erestor gave her, "Ah." She said. Morwen turned to Rian and Eluialeth, "Who else believes we need to go pay attention to our sorely neglected office?"

Rian and Eluialeth quickly followed after her.

* * *

Glorfindel sat on one of the fences, watching as the twins took in their practice. Many elves were gathered around, remarking on the ever improving skills of the twins. Glorfindel enjoyed studying them from afar, to truly see just how their skills were improving and how they were taking the praise. When they did not know Glorfindel was watching, they showed more of their true selves. Glorfindel smiled as he felt the arms come around his waist, "Hello, Morwen." 

Morwen rested her chin on Glorfindel's shoulder, "The twins are becoming most skilled."

Glorfindel nodded, "Certainly the best of their age group. I had hoped they would turn out well, but they have gone beyond even my highest expectations."

Morwen smiled, "They are not too prideful and they are willing to learn from the Rangers."

"It does give them quite an advantage when they go into the Wild." Glorfindel dislodged Morwen from her place as he turned to look down at her, "Should you not be preparing for our many guests?"

"Erestor has gone with the divide and conquer strategy. I have Mirkwood and they are still debating on how they are sending."

"Is Tirnion coming?" Glorfindel asked, curious about how their friend was faring after his known harsh discussion with Merileth.

"Possibly as a guard, though I doubt both Thranduil and his seneschal would be out of Mirkwood at the same time." Morwen said.

"No, not at a time like this." Glorfindel agreed.

Morwen pushed a strand of golden hair behind his ear, "How are you feeling, with all that has come to pass? I know it is making you dwell on things you'd rather not."

"It is occasionally, but I have learned there are better things to dwell on."

"Such as?" Morwen asked.

"The future and all that it may entail." Glorfindel leaned down to give Morwen a kiss.

Morwen tensed quickly and pulled away from Glorfindel, "I am sorry, I did not think…."

Glorfindel studied her, most confused, "Morwen what is it?"

"We are out in the open and I should not have…"

"I did not even think of that." Glorfindel felt his shoulders slump, "We must be careful, especially with all of our lovely guests running around."

"And all of those loose tongues." Morwen agreed.

Glorfindel hopped down from the fence and gave Morwen a chaste hug, "We will not have much time to ourselves as the guests arrive. Come, let us enjoy what little time we have."

"I have correspondence to get to." Morwen warned.

"I am certain Rian will sacrifice her chair to me for the greater good of us all. Besides, she has her own things to worry about." Glorfindel said.

"Such as?"

"Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." Glorfindel said, a touch of sadness in his voice.

Morwen gasped, "I had not even thought of that. And Rian is to be around them the whole time."

They started to walk back to the house, "She still has residual guilt." Glorfindel said.

"You may want to speak with her, to give her some advice."

"If she will listen. I have tried in the past."

Morwen nodded, "Yes, but now she is truly being confronted with it."

"They hold her no ill will, they could not." Glorfindel said.

Morwen nodded, silently contemplating. Her eyes drifted toward the western horizon, "Do you think Lady Galadriel knew?"

Glorfindel shrugged, "I think she had an inkling, I think she knew it was one possible path among many. Elrond has told me he never saw it, but I think he too sensed something."

"He may have and he may have ignored it. When it is so close to you, that sense of foreboding…."

"You do everything to bury it." Glorfindel murmured.

* * *

It had been a week since all of the guests had arrived in Imladris. The council was to take place in the morning, it was scheduled to occupy most of the next two weeks. Rian, however, had already gone to new levels of nervousness. 

"They are watching me." Rian stated as she paced back and forth.

"They are not." Morwen insisted.

"They are, and they always have these little smiles on their faces as the watch me." Rian said.

Morwen sighed, "Perhaps because you are scuttling around like a tiny little Rian-Mouse."

"Rian, really, you are probably most amusing to them in your stammering state." Eluialeth said.

"Oh, thank you." Rian spat out.

"Rian, they have met you before and have seen the true Rian. They know little Rian-Mouse is not you." Morwen stated.

"Why a mouse? Why not something more mysterious?" Rian asked.

"Mysterious things do not stutter." Eluialeth said as she moved to the next stack of her papers.

"They could stutter." Rian insisted.

Morwen pressed a hand to her forehead, "You are not arguing that."

Rian settled down into one of the chairs, "Morwen, what am I to do?"

"Why ask me? I never spend much time in their presence and I am certainly not the she-elf their grandson is planning to court." Morwen said.

"Again." Eluialeth added.

"Eluialeth, be nice." Morwen chastised.

"Sorry." Eluialeth said.

"Do not apologize, Eluialeth, if you became all polite and charming I would not know what to do with myself." Rian said.

"Eluialeth has plenty of her own charm, as long as you like your charm with barbs." Tirnion said as he entered the room. There was a tired smile on his face, but a sense of tranquility in him that had not been there before. Tirnion had, indeed, made peace with his past.

"Berenon calmed down?" Morwen asked.

"Enough. He has never been to such a large and important council without his mother or father present. He certainly has never met Curunir." Tirnion smiled, if only slightly wicked.

"When did you meet him?" Morwen asked.

"Once, when Mithrandir was with us." Tirnion explained, alluding to the five years of patrols he ran under Mithrandir's orders.

"And your take?" Eluialeth asked, not bothering to look up from her work.

"It was just a feeling but, I find him suspicious. I should not, he is an Istari but…"

"It is your instinct. There is something off setting about him." Rian agreed.

Tirnion nodded, "Yes. Radagast is more concerned about the animals and plant life than elves and humans. Mithrandir while formidable to be sure is still so kind to others. Curunir…"

"Is intimidating and makes you feel as if you know nothing about anything." Eluialeth said.

"Yes, good observation." Tirnion agreed.

Eluialeth shrugged, "It was what my father said. For that reason I dislike Curunir on principle. I do not like any who try to make my father into a fool."

"And only fools would try such a thing." Morwen muttered.

"Lovely," Rian said, "now may we get back to my problem?"

"Rian has a problem?" Tirnion asked.

Morwen laughed, "Stuttering Rian-Mouse."

Tirnion blinked as he glanced at Rian, "Pardon?"

Eluialeth took a breath and said, "Rian has taken to stuttering around Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn because she fears they blame her for Lady Celebrian's attack, which clearly they do not. Of course, there is also that whole in an almost relationship again with their eldest grandson matter."

"Ah, Stuttering Rian-Mouse. It all makes sense." Tirnion turned to Rian, "You need to get over your fears. It was not your fault. Eluialeth even says it was not your fault and honestly, it is Eluialeth, if it was your fault she would tell you."

Morwen nodded, "She would."

Rian smiled, "Yes, she would. Brutal honesty is certainly Eluialeth's specialty."

Eluialeth smiled, "Why Rian, that is the nicest thing you have ever said about me. I am touched."

"I just cannot let it…" Rian started.

"Go, we know. Do not focus on it, it is in the past. It is over and done with and has probably been written into song. Focus on the future, your marriage once Elladan finally grows a spine, and how you do not want to stutter your vows when you happen to catch Lady Galadriel or Lord Celeborn's eye during them." Morwen said.

Rian scoffed, "Oh, that makes me feel so very much better. A future I may possibly never have and if I did I am now picturing it as a Stuttering Rian-Mouse."

"Bad plan there, Morwen." Eluialeth said.

"She is focusing on something else now." Morwen protested.

"Morwen does have a point." Tirnion agreed.

Eluialeth laughed, "It is a lovely image."

Rian nodded, started to giggle and then covered her mouth as she made such a childish sound. Morwen started to laugh at her, Eluialeth and Tirnion joining them, the musical sound of elvish laughter filling the room.

* * *

The Council had ended and all had exited the room in silent dignity, though Morwen and Eluialeth had both seen the banked fury in the gazes of many. Elrond had immediately ordered the twins to the seek out the Rangers, Berenon and Tirnion, after having a few choice words to say about Curunir had ridden back to Mirkwood, both looking as if they hoped to come across a band of orcs to take out their ire on. Gildor, with a shaking head, had gathered his people and started to make their next pass to the Grey Havens. 

"What has happened?" Rian asked, "Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn have said nothing. They seemed almost resigned as they rode off."

"Elrond and my father as well." Eluialeth agreed, "though Mithrandir has been smoking on that horrid pipe all night, and Cirdan with him!"

Morwen sighed, "I shall go ask Glorfindel."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Rian asked.

Morwen nodded, "He may need to speak with someone and Erestor and Elrond, they are too close."

Morwen made her way to the practice fields, following the stringed lamps that been moved to light up the private archery range. Morwen smiled as she saw the newest piece of artwork covering the target. Glorfindel looked up as he heard her approach.

"Did they send you to gather information?"

"Well, none of us were quite ready to brave the pipe weed." Morwen said.

Glorfindel laughed, "Mithrandir is unique."

"As is Cirdan." Morwen agreed.

Glorfindel put down his bow at that, "Cirdan?"

Morwen smiled, "Yes, Cirdan."

"Ah, sailors."

"What happened?" Morwen asked.

"Do you want to know? You might be tempted to do some of your own target practice and frankly, I do not think Elrond is of the right mind to heal whomever you hurt."

"What happened?" Morwen repeated, ignoring the slight tease.

"Mithrandir proposed an attack on Dol Guldur…" Glorfindel started as he notched an arrow,

"As anyone with sense would do." Morwen said as Glorfindel took his position.

"Curunir, the leader," Glorfindel said as he pulled back, "overruled him." Glorfindel let the arrow go. The impact was so intense the arrow passed completely through the target.

Morwen raised a brow, "Well, I can understand the anger and frustration at the sheer stupidity of such a decision but really, Glorfindel, the point of the target is to stop the arrow."

Glorfindel sighed, "I'll retrieve it in the morning."

"You could have killed an owl." Morwen said.

"I think we would have known. Thandrog tends to sense when animals in this realm are hurt. He has warned them away from the ranges. Furthermore, if an owl was that low to the ground, I may have just saved a poor mouse." Glorfindel said.

"Indeed." Morwen watched as Glorfindel moved to the target, taking off the drawing of Curunir.

"What is Mirkwood going to do?" she asked.

Glorfindel shook his head, "Berenon seems to think his father will fortify the borders. He is ordering more trading and collecting of jewels in order to pay off some of the human settlements and, of course, for his own pleasure."

Glorfindel gathered his bow and quiver, reaching out for Morwen's hand. "Come inside and help me come up with advice for our Mirkwood friends."

"I do not know much about battles." Morwen said with a smirk.

"But you have been doing research for Elrond on many things the Mirkwood elves have to face." Glorfindel said.

"True." Morwen walked in step with Glorfindel, "Did I tell you about Rian's new title?"

Glorfindel smiled down on her, "No. I assume there is a pleasant story to go with it."

"Certainly."

"Then do tell, for I am in much need of the laughter." Glorfindel pulled Morwen closer to his side as they walked into the House, for once not caring about who was watching.

* * *

A/N 1: If there is a delay in updating, it's b/c I have a friend visiting from Nov. 6-12, so there probably won't be an update next week. We shall see. 

A/N 2: **Nima**, as I told Renna, it never gets boring for me! I love to read the reviews, truly. And I figure, if the elves can sing songs and laugh when the One Ring is in their realm (which, ok, some would not know) but also with the Nine Riders so close to their home (which they probably did know) then they have to find some good in all of the bad.

**Anneri**, I left you a reply on the lj, but in case you didn't see it, trust me, the series is not over, just that one little story. And really I was being a little whiny the other night, so yeah. But, thank you for the review, nonetheless.


	2. A Future

**Disclaimer: Tolkien's sandbox, I just stick my toes in it. **

**Game and Set**

_**Chapter Two: A Future**_

_Not enjoyment, and not sorrow, _

_Is our destined end or way ; _

_But to act, that each to-morrow _

_Find us farther than to-day. _

-Longfellow, _A Psalm of Life_

* * *

_**Imladris, TA 2885**_

Rian watched as Elladan and Elrohir rode out again. Glorfindel had finally deemed the twins skilled enough to ride out on their own, with no others to guard them or help them. Rian could not voice her own worries in the face of the twin's excitement. Elladan had assured her they would not be foolish with their safety, but that was little comfort when the twins were not even certain of their destination. They had made mention of ridding with the Rangers, but there was also the small matter of Gondor, recently attacked.

Rian, despite the jests of her friends, was not one to dwell on the what-ifs and the might-have-beens. Even as an elf, she did not see the need to waste her life on such a thing. Occasionally though, especially with Elladan heading out to unknown places of conflict, she did feel the twinges of regret. She did fear one day he would ride out never to return. She felt regret for the time they were wasting. They were still in an uncertain state, a limbo, between flirtatious friendship and a deeper, more intimate, more official relationship. They were both to blame for the hesitancy. Elladan knew well his own fears and Rian would be a liar if she did not admit to the pebble of resentment in herself in regards to those damning words Elladan had uttered all those years ago. Surprisingly it was Eluialeth who had helped her move on from her anger toward the eventually forgiveness of Elladan. Eluialeth had told her, "You have seen him at his worse and you have survived it, all while still feeling a deep affection for him. All while feeling his pain as your pain. There is hope there, Rian."

Rian smiled as she thought about hope. Something so easily lost, and yet something one clings to with everything they have when all but hope is lost. Hope, something so small and yet so powerful. Rian looked out, her eyes going beyond the borders of Imladris. Sometimes hope was the only thing but sometimes only having hope was not so bad.

* * *

Glorfindel watched as Rian lost herself in thought. Her face had gone from worried, to anger, to slight despair, to hopefulness. "I wonder what she is thinking about?" Glorfindel asked as Morwen wrote in the annual book for Celebrian. 

The books had become a bit of their own phenomenon. Many had taken to writing their own notes in the annual book, to the point where Morwen had begun to purchase two books with each new year, one for everyone else to write in and one for Morwen to write in her more detailed and complete accounts. Glorfindel often wrote in Morwen's book, penning long letters to Celebrian and only sometimes telling things Morwen only glossed over.

Morwen finished her page, letting the ink dry. Her eyes briefly flittered to the balcony Rian was standing at, "It is not what, Glorfindel, it is who. She thinks of Elladan"

Glorfindel turned to Morwen, "How can you be so sure?"

Morwen smirked, "Those emotions often cross my own face when I think about my dear Elladan."

Morwen laughed at Glorfindel's mock glare, "The twins have just rode off with no exact destination in mind. She is allowed to worry about Elladan."

"Are you worried?" Glorfindel asked.

Morwen shrugged, "Not consciously. I stopped purposefully worrying about the twins long ago. They have always found a way to survive and to get their own aims completed. If I were to worry whenever they rode out or took on another harebrained scheme I would do nothing but worry and only about them."

Glorfindel made his way over to the Morwen's desk, watching as she turned to blank pages and started to write again. It had been one of his secrete pleasures, even when she was young, to watch Morwen write. She always become so involved in what she wrote, not the letters or the words themselves, but the meaning those letters and words conveyed. She was more concerned with getting the memories or the information down as correctly as possible, than how dainty she was to appear with a quill in her hand. Despite Manberuon's and Celebrian's best intentions and attempts, Morwen had never taken to the graceful and haughty writing style adopted by the ladies of the court. No, the unnaturally straight back and the slow, dainty, precise movements of their quills were never for Morwen. She knew dainty and precise letters meant little if no information could be gleaned from them. Dainty and precise was for art and appearance, not for accounts. After a marvelous argument with Manberuon on how a proper she-elf should act (Morwen had informed Manberuon books were for reading not for balancing on heads and that if she wanted to know how to sew an outfit on her own she would have become a seamstress) Morwen had declared herself a future scribe and gladly moved under the sole tutelage of Erestor.

Glorfindel smiled at the memory, it had been quite scandalous at the time. No female of the court had ever taken a position so lowly as a scribe. The female councilors of Imladris had come from Lindon and were already quite respected when they arrived in the river valley. Morwen had always been different.

That spirit, the intensity Morwen put in her work, was why Morwen was usually seen with ink stains on her hands, her clothes, and occasionally her face. Even to this day, when she resumed her scribe duties for various occasions, she cared little for her appearance. Often her hair would come undone due to her vigorous movements as she moved from page to page, consulting various sources to make a valid account in her notes. It was an intensity Glorfindel had only seen equally in his warriors. Erestor and Elrond had always been equally intense in their scholarly duties, but Glorfindel had always assumed it was their warrior backgrounds. He had learned, of course, dedication to duty went in many different directions. Eluialeth had followed both her father and Morwen's example when it came to her work. She also gave herself over to the writing, something so apparently simple and yet so far from it.

Morwen stopped her work and regarded him with a curious look, "Am I doing something wrong?"

Glorfindel bit back a laugh; she had asked him that very question when she had first caught Glorfindel studying her as a scribe.

"No," Glorfindel gave her a sweet and quick kiss, "as always you are doing everything just as you should. Just as is right for you."

* * *

Elladan turned to his twin, "Well, where should we go, left or right?" 

Elrohir shrugged as he patted his horse's mane with a calming hand, "I do not know. Do we wish to help Gondor?"

"They may not want our help. The last time we tried to help them we were near on thrown out of the city." Elladan said.

Elrohir nodded, "There is that. Though, they still may be in need of the aid, whether they want it or not."

"Glorfindel said Rohan was sending aid." Elladan said.

"Should we go with the Rangers, then?" Elrohir asked.

"They may need our aid more. Their people are still traveling and I know some of their women are due to give birth soon." Elladan said.

Elrohir smirked, "Birth, you say? Then we must go to Gondor. It would not do well for the Rangers to see you faint at the sign of the afterbirth."

"Oh, but my dear brother, knowledgeable in the skills of healing, I assumed you would be the one doing such a thing. Since you are, as you told that one elf-maiden, a much better healer than I shall ever be." Elladan smiled at his twin.

Elrohir ducked his head and cleared his throat, "Let us go to the Rangers. I do desire to see Arador again and to ask him why he has decided not to send Arathorn to be fostered in Imladris."

Elladan said nothing of his brother's attempt to change the subject, he simply nodded and said, "The Rangers it is."

* * *

Having lost their kingdom and all sense of settlement, the Rangers had done remarkably well for themselves. Elladan personally found some of them more able to survive than the elves he knew. They had done all they could to keep their people together, but living a dangerous and nomadic existence often did not make such a thing possible. There were pockets of survivors from the North Kingdom scattered throughout Arda, some hiding who they were, others trying their best to blend in with the other lines of the Second Born. They were not elven and they were not the normal race of human, they lived somewhere in between. Elladan had often wondered if that was how Elros felt when he made his choice. As if he knew he was not elf enough, and better to be too much of one, than too less of the other. 

The Choice.

Elladan did not like to think about the choice. His brother was the "elf knight" while he was the "elf man" and yet, Elladan knew, Elrohir was not the one most likely to make the choice for immortality. Elladan, at least, had many things to tie him to his elven side. There was his family, of course, and there was Morwen, who would in all likelihood demand he stay an elf, most likely claming she did not put up with him for all of these years just to see him lie down and die, but there was also the sweet uncertainty of Rian. Yes, Elladan felt compelled to the elf in him to choose that side if only to still have the ability to chase that sweet uncertainty.

Elrohir, though. Elladan shuddered at the thought.

Elrohir certainly appeared in grace and manner to be more of an elf than his twin. He was close to his family, but often hid his true thoughts from all. Elrohir had stated, more than once, he admired Elros for the choice he had made, having turned down the offer of an immortal life. Elrohir did not have such a strong tie of the heart to the elven side either. Elrohir's heart, to be honest, was more guarded than his decision regarding the choice.

"If you think any harder you will hurt yourself." Elrohir said from Elladan's side.

Elladan flinched at his twin's voice, having not felt his approach. "Funny." he said.

"I thought so." Elrohir slung an arm around his brother's waist and pulled him close, "Whatever you are thinking of, you must stop it. It is not good to go into a birthing with such a serious look on your face, new mothers tend to be concerned when they see such a thing."

"I just have worries that occasionally take up residence." Elladan said.

"Put them from your mind. It is a new day, the sun is shinning, and a new life is about to join us. There are all things to rejoice, Elladan, not to worry about." Elrohir stated.

Elladan smiled, as they made their way over to the birthing tent, "You are correct."

"Of course I am." Elrohir said, as he held back the flap and gestured for his twin to enter. Three women of the Dunedain were due to give birth in the coming month, but only one had begun her labor pains thus far. She was currently in the bed, doing her best to control her pain. A midwife stood next to her, checking her progress while the mother of the woman bathed her forehead. The women turned to the twins, all smiling. The midwife smiled at the soon-to-be-mother, "You are very lucky, to have Lord Elrond Hafelven's sons at your labor."

"We are always glad to help." Elrohir said as he made his way over, checking the progress and the health of the woman.

Elladan stood back and watched his brother go to work, dedicating himself to healing as deeply as he did to errantry.

"Have you given her any tea with blue cohosh?" Elrohir asked the midwife as he pressed a soothing hand to the woman's brow.

"Yes," the midwife answered simply as she went to wash her hands. "Only a few drops, of course."

"Of course." Elrohir agreed, "any more and she would be quite sick." Elladan noted that Elrohir did not out and out say 'anymore and the child would abort' which was true. And was another reason why their father had such a high demand for precision when handling healing herbs. He had seen one too many novices make near on fatal errors, only Elrond's own power being able to resolve them before it was too late.

"Where is the father?" Elladan asked.

The midwife gestured to the other side of the tent, where a small tent was connected. "He is pacing with worry, while all the women laugh at him. As is the custom. Really, it is not as if women have not been producing children for years. It is a tricky business, but we certainly know better than any man…."

Elladan smiled as the midwife continued to rant and as he watched Elrohir quietly coach the woman through her labor, as if his soft words were urging the child to be kind to its mother.

Elrohir was, of course, right, there were many things to rejoice about.

* * *

Elrohir sat next to his twin, smiling at the still green tinge of his complexion. No matter how old he grew, no matter the carnage he had seen, Elladan could not handle the afterbirth. 

"At least you did not faint this time." Elrohir told his twin.

Elladan gave him a dark look as he took a pull from one of flasks passed around to all in celebration of the successful birth and the newest member of their community.

"How does the mother fare?" Elladan asked as he passed the flask to his twin.

Elrohir took a pull, "Quite well, her bleeding is at a normal rate. All of the afterbirth came out as well, less risk of infection. All indications she will be fine, though we are giving her some relief for the after pains."

"Why do you enjoy it?" Elladan asked, shuddering as he obviously thought of what he had witnessed.

Elrohir smiled, "I would not say I particularly delight in it. I just feel, more…..I just enjoy healing. It is as if with every life I take, I can restore my honor a bit when I help to bring a new one into this world."

Elladan grasped his brother's hand, "When you take the lives of those orcs and sometimes even those men, you are doing it to save the lives of others."

"Are we?" Elrohir asked. "Or are we not driven on by revenge for what they did to our mother?"

Elladan sat back as he pondered the answer. Elrohir watched as his eyes took to the sky, tracing the stars.

"We were killers before mother was taken." Elladan said. "We were killers long before she was attacked and then we did not doubt our motives. Now, now I do not think we can deny we are urged on by the attack on our family, if only to make sure it happens to no one else." Elladan looked at his brother, "I do not, however, think revenge is the sole reason. We do protect our people, Elrohir."

Elrohir shrugged still not sure. His momentary melancholy was broken as Arador came into the clearing, carrying his son Arathorn II, though simply called Arathorn. Arathorn ran over to the twins.

"Father gave me a new dagger!" he exclaimed in childish delight as he scrambled up to where the twins sat, eager to show them his new prize.

Elrohir smiled, "All of twelve years old and already he has three daggers."

"He is quite blessed." Elladan agreed. "How goes the archery?"

Arathorn smiled, "I am improving. Father said what you showed me the last time has certainly helped my aim."

"Yes, well, we have seen what happens when people with bad aim attempt to used bows and arrows. It is not pretty." Elladan said.

"Though never tell Morwen we told you such a thing." Elrohir warned.

"Morwen?" Arathorn asked.

"A councilor of Imladris." Elladan said. "You may one day meet her."

"If you ever come to Imladris." Elrohir muttered.

"And she is in residence." Elladan said.

"What tales are you telling my son now?" Arador asked as he came over to them, handing Arathorn a glass of water.

"Simply telling him about Morwen." Elladan slyly stated, much enjoying the blush that stained Arador's cheek at the mention of his first boyhood crush. His second had been Arwen, though Elladan and Elrohir had been sworn to secrecy never to reveal such things to Arador's wife.

"How is she?" Arador choked out, much to the amusement of the twins and the confusion of his son.

"She is well." Elrohir answered, mercifully stopping the teasing. "She is set to travel to the Havens again in a few years time. If you are willing to escort her…"

"I am sure Glorfindel can handle her..it…er." Arador took a sip of wine to stop himself. His first boyhood crush had been shattered when he had come upon Morwen and Glorfindel in a warm embrace, nothing obscene but the intimacy the two shared quite obvious. Arador cleared his throat, "And how fares Rian?"

Elrohir chuckled as Elladan tried to hide himself, "Elladan is still taking his time." Elrohir said.

"They are still not together?" Arador asked in disbelief.

Elrohir smiled, "Still dancing around the issue."

"Who is Rian?" Arathorn asked.

"Oh, the she-elf Elladan is hopelessly in love with." Elrohir said.

"Are they married?" Arathorn asked.

"Oh, no, no where's near." Arador laughed.

"Why not?" Arathorn asked.

"Indeed." Arador said.

"I cannot marry until I am in Aman, it is a pact with Morwen, who in turn has a pact with Glorfindel, who in turn has a pact with Ecthelion. So, therefore, I cannot marry until I am in Aman." Elladan turned to Arathorn, "And do not repeat anything you just heard, even to your mother."

"About what?" Arador asked.

"Good boy." Elrohir said. Laughing along with the others at Arathorn's bewildered face.

* * *

**_Imladris, 22 September, TA 2890_**

Morwen grumbled as she took her stacks of currently ruined papers down to the fire pits to be burned. Elladan and his new pet, Snowkicker the bunny, had wreaked havoc on many of her papers and now they were so damaged they could not even find use as scrap. To be fair, the bunny had not made its personal opinion of Morwen known as it had done to Rian, who was now nursing a bit finger and demanding Elladan personally wash all the clothing the bunny had passed opinion upon.

Morwen would not be surprised if rabbit somehow ended up on the dinner menu. She made her way down the hall, stopping as she spied Lord Elrond pressing a hand to his stomach.

"Indigestion, Lord Elrond?" Morwen asked, smiling as Elrond whirled around to stare at her.

"Morwen?" Elrond asked looking around, "How long have you been there?"

"Not long. Are you well?"

"Yes, I…what happened to your papers?" Elrond eyed the messy stack.

"The agent of evil known as Elladan's new pet." Morwen stated, silently cursing Thandrog and his claims that since Elladan had been responsible for the deaths of the rabbit's parents, he must now care for the bunny.

Elrond nodded in understanding, "Yes. Erestor has banned the bunny from his office after he used a box full of quills for his amusement."

Morwen grimaced, Erestor did not like his quills touched by others, much less chewed on by rabbits.

Elrond pressed a hand to his forehead causing Morwen to ask again, "Are you well?"

"Yes, yes, just a feeling." He stated.

"A feeling." Morwen said.

"Yes, a feeling. Something certain has just occurred, something that will have an impact on the future, no matter all the roads that lead from it." Elrond muttered as he studied the sky.

Morwen nodded, "You just had a vision."

Elrond nodded, "Yes, well, you know how foresight goes."

"Actually I believe I have the gift of, well, hindsight. And not so much the gift as the Valar needing to amuse themselves in someone's dreams." Morwen said.

Elrond smiled, "This is true. They have been kind to you, you have not had a…."

Morwen held up a hand, halting his speech, "Do not say it. If you say it, I will be visited again, and I have meetings coming up. I cannot perform my duty as I lie in bed trying to convince my brain that my skull is actually quite a lovely place to live."

"Yes, the headaches can become a bit much." Elrond agreed.

"How do you…" Morwen started.

"Cope? Well, you know when it will happen. There is a certain taste in the air, all sound begins to fade, times seems to slow and suddenly all you can see is what you are meant to see."

"Why is it that Galadriel gets a mirror and you get visions in your head?" Morwen asked, having desired to ask such a question for years.

Elrond let an undignified smirk cross his face, "Galadriel put up much more of a fuss than I did."

Elrond began to move out into the hall, "Are you going to the fire pits?"

"Yes," Morwen said, "I cannot even use these as scrap they are so ruined."

Elrond chuckled, "The wrath of the bunny rabbit." He walked with Morwen, guiding her way, giving nods to all they passed.

"Have you heard form Arwen?" she asked.

"Not recently. She, like many others, tends to lose all sense of time while in Galadriel's realm. She does love to be under those trees. I fear they are more a home to her than Imladris."

Morwen shrugged, "I think it is more, Arwen can simply be Arwen while in the Golden Wood. Here, she is Elrond's daughter or the twin's sister or now, the Lady of Imladris. There she has a certain level of freedom."

"And that galadhrim she adores." Elrond muttered.

"Not so much, not anymore. I fear the relationship has been waning." Morwen said.

"Oh, how sad." Elrond muttered, much to Morwen's amusement.

Morwen laughed. She was silent for a moment then asked, "So, this feeling you had? Why are you so…"

"Certain it is certain?" Elrond asked. "Some things just are. As hard as it can be to predict the future due to how important little decisions are to the outcome, some things have an indubitable impact on the future. This, this feeling is definite."

"And what was it?"

Elrond smiled, "I am not sure. I just know, something happened today that will have a great impact on the future."

Morwen nodded silently and kept walking with Elrond.

* * *

West of Imladris, in a realm full of haflings, there was rejoice over a new birth. In a hobbit hole, called Bag End, Bungo Baggins and his wife Belladonna Took welcomed their first, and what would be their only, son. He was called Bilbo Baggins and he was of the Shire.

* * *

A/N 1: While I am not an herbalist, from the very little research I have done Blue Cohosh has been mentioned to help labor pains, though in very small doses. In large doses it can be lethal. So, you know, don't go out and try it or anything. You have professionals these days, use them. 

A/N 2: Thanks: **Nima, **glad to know you enjoyed the chapter! Yes, poor Rian, but she is made of some tougher stuff. Morwen and Glorfindel, well, the way will not be easy but it will come to a good end. And thank you for the good wishes, hopefully we will have a good time.

**Renna**, trust me, I understand the need for schoolwork above fun stuff. And there will be a few more chapters of this story..then we go into the whole Estel thing. Trust me, there will be a heck of a lot more from these characters.


	3. An Arrow Shot

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Co. I own the oc's characters and that's about all I own in my life.**

**Game and Set**

**Chapter Three: An Arrow Shot**

_His breath like silver arrows pierced the air,_

_The naked earth crouched shuddering at his feet,_

_His finger on all flowing waters sweet_

_Forbidding lay--motion nor sound was there:--_

_Nature was frozen dead,--and still and slow,_

_A winding sheet fell o'er her body fair,_

_Flaky and soft, from his wide wings of snow._

_- _Frances Anne "Fanny" Kemble (Mrs. Butler)_, Winter_

_The aging process has you firmly in its grasp if you never get the urge to throw a snowball. _

_-_Doug Larson

* * *

**_Imladris, TA 2911_**

Someone had angered Nature, that was the only answer. Winter had come to Arda and it had come with a vengeance. Imladris, often the realm of pleasing winters, was covered in snow and parts of the Bruinen had iced over. Elves, who could endure the cold, were even starting to feel the chill of the ever frosty air. Imladris was still experiencing a mild winter compared to other parts of Arda. Despite the snow, the ice, the appearance of white wolves in the Northern Lands and the frozen rivers which made travel difficult, life was still forced to go on, if a little slower than usual. Elladan and Elrohir were preparing to set out again with the Rangers, both twins doing their best to teach Arathorn the skills normally taught to the heirs while they were fostered in Imladris. Morwen and Eluialeth were to attempt a journey to the Havens. Elrond had decreed none would leave until Mid Winter passed.

Elladan and Elrohir were doing as their father ordered, clearing the pathways of snow and doing their best to melt the ice. The healing halls were full of the elven and human inhabitants from Imladris who had already lost their romantic notions of how beautiful the ice was. Sliding down the ice covered grand staircase could do that to a person. Having run with the Rangers in very inhabitable regions of Arda, the twins already had boots imbedded with spikes, making it easier for them to walk on the ice. Seeing the boots, Elrond had volunteered the twins for shovel duty.

Elladan sighed, his breath visible in the cold air, "I thought elves were supposed to be graceful, able to run on snow and…"

Elrohir looked at this twin, "Yes, well, I do not believe it was elven grace that caused father to utter those charming phrases as he went toppling down today."

"Erestor with him." Elladan laughed.

Elrohir smiled widely, "Apparently even formidable Chief Councilor Erestor is no match for a pathway of ice."

"Glorfindel was able to walk on it without any worry." Elladan sighed as he moved down the ever clearing path.

"I believe that has to do with Gondolin being so far away in the mountains, his body must remember how to walk on it." Elrohir agreed as he continued to break up the ice.

"Or perhaps it was because he knew better than to wear house slippers on stairways exposed to the elements." Elladan said.

Elrohir snickered, "Apparently even elves need some sort of traction on their footwear."

"You wouldn't be mocking your poor bruised father, would you?" Rian called down from the balcony connected to Erestor's office.

"We only do it out of our deepest love and affection." Elladan called back as he scarped out a new path.

Morwen joined Rian, "Aww, Elladan, are you being a beast of burden again?"

Elladan quickly formed a snowball and made to throw it at Morwen when his brother stopped his arm, "Think, Elladan, that is Erestor's office. Do you really want to get snow in Erestor's office? On his papers?"

Elladan took a moment to consider the punishment and quickly dropped the snow ball. He picked his shovel back up and said, "Morwen, this is teaching me humility. I am doing everything in my power to protect the safety of the people, even if its just protecting their ankles from breaking."

Rian snorted, "More like their as…"

"Rian, language." Morwen admonished. She smiled down at Elladan, "Yes, you are learning humility. Such great humility is being learned as consequence for mocking your father."

"You would have laughed as well." Elladan defended his actions.

"I did." Morwen said. "But I also had the good sense to wait until he could not see me. I did not hurry out to him and laugh and point as he attempted to get back on his feet."

"I did not point." Elladan said.

"You pointed." Elrohir said.

"You pointed and shouted." Rian said.

The doors to the house opened and Eluialeth came out, walking carefully, to inspect the progress of the twins. She gave a nod, "You are doing well. My father says 'less talking, more shoveling.' And bids you remember that there was once a time when you too were defeated by ice and snow. Though, I must confess, I do not know what he means."

Morwen, however, clearly did as she quickly covered her face to hide her laughter.

Rian turned to her, "What is it?"

Elladan and Elrohir looked up at them.

"Do not do it, Morwen." Elrohir said.

"You promised never to speak of the actions of that day." Elladan stated.

Rian grabbed Morwen's hand, "Morwen, you must tell me."

Morwen shook her head fighting a horrible bought of laughter, "I…I..c-c-can not."

Morwen covered her face again.

"Oh, just give us words, no story." Eluialeth said, clearly intrigued.

"Eluialeth!" The twins protested.

Morwen laughed, "twins….ice…tree…balcony.." she giggled, "…cold…clothes….branches…ow." Morwen lost the battle and gave over to her laughter, "Excuse me, I must…" she smiled, "go check on Elrond."

Morwen dashed off before she could be persuaded to tell anymore of the tale.

Rian looked down at the twins again, "I assume this happened before I arrived."

"Yes." Elladan said as he looked everywhere but at Rian.

"Was Morwen involved?" Eluialeth asked.

"No." Elrohir said as he continued to shovel, "she was in the library with Erestor."

"What happened?" Rian asked.

"Nothing." The twins stated.

"We will find out eventually." Eluialeth said, already planning on asking her father.

"You can try, but many have been sworn to secrecy about that day." Elladan said.

"And I promise your father will not tell you." Elrohir agreed.

"Nor will Glorfindel." Elladan said.

Elrohir looked up with a wicked smile, "For fear of what our father might do to them."

"And our mother, if she ever finds out." Elladan said.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances and nodded, getting back to the work, much to the frustration of both Rian and Eluialeth.

* * *

Glorfindel studied the latest report from the secret patrol, hoping with all he had that what they inferred was not true. He pushed himself away from his desk and went in hunt of Mithrandir. He found him sitting in the Hall of Fire, staring into the flames, enjoying the peace as no other were currently in the Hall. 

"What are your concerns, Glorfindel?" Mithrandir asked before Glorfindel could announce his presence.

"The reports it has been said certain people have been skulking around the Gladden fields."

Mithrandir turned to look at him, "Certain people as in…"

"Agents of Sauron." Glorfindel said.

"That is not surprising." Mithrandir said.

Glorfindel titled his head in agreement then said, "The beginnings of what look like a fortification of Isengard are."

Mithrandir put down his pipe and studied Glorfindel. "What are you implying, Glorfindel?"

"I hope nothing. It seems oddly coincidental, does it not?" Glorfindel asked.

"Glorfindel, Curunir is the wisest of us all and if he desires to add more security to his borders, he is allowed to do so."

Glorfindel walked over to Mithrandir and said, "But without sharing his concerns with others, that is not…"

"Glorfindel perhaps he is waiting or perhaps he does not feel the need to do so, we have certainly not shared with Curunir the areas the secret patrol watches over. Put it from your mind." Mithrandir insisted.

Glorfindel nodded, "You are right. I bow to your wisdom I just cannot…"

Mithrandir patted Glorfindel on the shoulder, "You have lived two lifetimes full of war and conflict, you are forgiven for being suspicious."

Glorfindel nodded and turned to walk back to his office. Before he reached the threshold he stopped and faced Mithrandir again. "Mithrandir, is Ecthelion…"

Mithrandir blew out a trail of smoke and smiled at Glorfindel, "I did wonder how long it would take you to ask me. I dare say, over a thousand years, quite impressive."

Glorfindel bowed his head, trying not to blush in front of the wiser and more powerful wizard.

Mithrandir laughed, "When I left the shores of Aman, he had just reached his fiftieth year. His memories had not yet returned to him. Do not worry, Glorfindel, I am sure whenever you return to Aman Ecthelion will be one of the first to greet you at the shore, if only to embarrass you in front of your family from Arda."

Glorfindel smiled, "Yes, he would do that. He probably already has devised a few marvelous schemes." Glorfindel bowed his head, "Thank you, Mithrandir. I leave you to your thoughts and I will see you at the feast."

Glorfindel left the Hall of Fire, a smile still on his face.

He made to go back to his office when he ran into Morwen. His demeanor changed quickly as he spotted the tears on Morwen's face.

"Morwen, what is wrong?" He asked in alarm.

Morwen shook her head, her body trembling, "It…it is not." she stuttered out. She took a breath calming herself, "Laughter, Glorfindel, tears of mirth." She said in a clear voice.

Glorfindel raised a brow, "What could have possibly drive you to tears of mirth? Did Elrond fall on the ice again?"

Morwen shook her head, a devilish smile crossing her face, "Oh no. Not at all. I was simply reminiscing on the Snow and Ice incident of TA 145."

Glorfindel quickly covered his mouth to hold back his laughter. "Did you tell…"

"No, of course not. It is the incident of which we do not tell the others. Only you, Erestor, the twins, and myself know the true tale. And the twins would wish for it to stay that way."

Glorfindel laughed, "Yes, well, when one runs around in their most natural state, slips on ice and does a marvelous glide off of a balcony and lands in a tree slipping off of that and hitting its branches on the way down to the snow packed ground they would often not what others to hear of it."

"Nor do the caregivers who were supposed to be watching said fools want the story shared with the parents." Morwen said.

Glorfindel nodded and looked at Morwen, both trying to fight off their laughter at the memory and both losing horribly.

From inside the Hall of Fire, Mithrandir smiled as he heard the small tale and the subsequent laughter. It was good to hear laughter, even when his own misgivings were pulling him into a darkened state. He conjured up the image of the young twins and could not help but have a laugh or two of his own.

* * *

_**TA 2912**_

The twins had rode out with the Rangers again and were currently watching over Arathorn.

"Whatever you do, stay away from the white wolves." Elrohir warned.

"You do not want to meet your fate that way." Elladan said as he shuddered.

Arathorn turned to look at his father, "What do they mean?"

Arador gave a weak glare to both twins, "They simply speak of Aragorn who became chieftain in 2319. He was killed by wolves in 2327."

"How old was he?" Arathorn asked.

"One hundred." Arador said.

"He was so young." Arathorn breathed.

Arador gave his son a weak smile as he clasped his shoulder, "Yes, my dear son, he was."

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look as they heard the conversation between father and son. Arador had explained he felt Arathorn would live an extremely short life for one of the Dunedain, and that was why he had declined the chance to have his son fostered in Imladris. There was no sign of an imminent death for Arathorn, but the winter they were experiencing certainly did not bode well for the future.

Elladan turned to his brother, "Things are getting far too serious here. We should lighten it up for them."

"Indeed." Elrohir agreed as he dismounted. He walked over to his brother, pulling him off of his horse, much to said horse's annoyance and Arador's amusement.

The twins walked over to Arathorn, motioning for him to follow them.

"Where are we going?" Arathorn asked.

"To have a practical strategy lesson." Elladan said.

"Yes," Elrohir agreed, "we must plan."

"For what?" Arathorn asked.

"Battle." Elladan said.

"Battle?" Arathorn asked.

Arador shook his head, "They did this with me as well. Prepare for a snow battle, Arathorn, the twins take it seriously."

"I thought they were called snow fights." Arathorn said.

Elrohir shook his head and laughed, "Oh, Arathorn, that is only for people who do not know how to win it. Amateurs."

"Amateurs." Elladan agreed.

The twins walked off, Arathorn between them as they talked of the best way to win a snow battle.

Arador shaking his head and yet glad the twins had taken so well to his son.

* * *

_**TA 2912, Between Imladris and Grey Havens.**_

Morwen smiled as she watched Eluialeth walking ahead, listening to the stories Gildor had to tell. It was nice traveling in such a large party. Gildor's people were some of the most cheerful elves in Arda, despite their wandering existence. They were often filled with laughter and song, even in these days when they more than any others knew the changes occurring in Middle Earth.

"You are quiet." Thandrog said from Morwen's side.

"I am simply enjoying all the pleasant conversation, No one is speaking of trade routes or Dol Guldur or horse breeding or.."

"Anything you have to speak of as a councilor?" Thandrog asked again.

Morwen laughed, "Yes. I admit, there are days when I dislike my position. Especially those days when I cannot get my mind to just stop spinning."

Thandrog smiled as he spotted a family of snow rabbits, he waved to them and then turned to Morwen, "You could always step down from your position."

Morwen shook her head, "Never. I fought too hard to get it in the first place."

The party came to a halt.

"Thandrog!" Gildor called out, "Come see this wounded snow leopard."

"Leopard?" Thandrog asked. "That animal is far from its home." Thandrog rode ahead to investigate the animal.

Morwen, once again, pondered if there was any way Thandrog could be related to Radagast. His ability with animals truly was remarkable.

Morwen dismounted knowing this could take some time. She caressed her horse's mane as she thought of her last letter from Tirnion. Things were getting worse in Mirkwood, the outer lying settlements of humans also feeling the burden of the attacks. Smaug the dragon had also been causing more than a few problems. If an elf could fade from exhaustion, she had a fear Tirnion would be one of the candidates, though Erestor would probably be at the head of the line. The snows were starting to melt, the icy rivers beginning to break free and there was a large concern about flooding. That was the primary reason for this particular journey to the Havens. Few knew more about flooding than Cirdan. The elf lord had unfortunately dealt with it a countless amount of times in his life.

Thandrog must have done his best to fix the leopard, the signal was made to move again. Morwen mounted her horse, following the action of many others.

It would only be later they realized the leopard was bait. Injured to draw the attention of the party, the enemy knowing Thandrog was in their company.

It would only be later they would realize they had been led into a trap.

At the time though, the band of orcs came as a complete surprise. The confusion caused the party to be split and for a brief time, chaos did reign.

Morwen could hear the arrow coming her way and quickly pulled the reins of his horse with all of her might to get him to turn, the horse went down and Morwen going with it, the arrow tip going into her shoulder rather than the heart it was meant to pierce.

She wondered if she should scream, it certainly hurt enough to do so. But she could not, she found herself oddly fascinated by the dark arrow sticking out of her, fascinated by the blood starting to trickle from the wound, from the numbness she felt going down her arm as the reins went slack in her hands and she slammed against the tree as her horse righted itself.

Her eyes sought out the rest of the party and she saw that Eluialeth was safe, a group of Gildor's elves guarding her. She nodded, happy to know Eluialeth was safe and gave into the comforting darkness that was pulling her under.

* * *

Eluialeth screamed as she saw Morwen's eyes closed, hoping that it would draw someone's attention in all of the confusion. 

"Eluialeth are you hurt?" Thandrog asked as he rushed to her side.

She vigorously shook her head and moved Thandrog to where he could see Morwen, eyes closed, body cradled in the roots of a tree, as blood seeped from her wound. Thandrog nodded in understanding and fought his way to Morwen's side as the rest of Gildor's party drove off the orcs.

Thandrog checked for a pulse, finding it sluggish but there. He recoiled at the stench of the wound and cursed as he realized it was poison.

One of the healers ran over, "Is she well?"

Thandrog gave him a dangerous look, "She has an arrow sticking out of her shoulder, her eyes are closed, her wound is poisoned and you ask me if she is well?"

"Is she breathing? Does she have a pulse?" The healer asked.

Thandrog nodded in the affirmative.

"Then she is well enough." The healer said as he contemplated the best way to pull the arrow out.

Gildor himself walked over, telling the healer to see to the others. Gildor sighed and grabbed hold of the arrow wrenching it out. "Glorfindel is going to kill me." He muttered.

Thandrog looked up in surprise, "When did you find out?"

Gildor removed a pair of tweezers from his own kit, looking in the wound to get the rest of the arrowhead out. "Glorfindel made it clear when he told me to protect Morwen with my own life before we set out." He drew out the rest of the arrowhead and moved to draw out the poison. "However, I knew long before he told me."

The poison drawn out, Gildor smiled up at Thandrog, "The necklace around her neck is telling enough. Old tradition, quite common in Gondolin from what I have been told."

Gildor placed a healing poultice around the wound and stood up, Morwen in his arms.

"She is most likely in shock, though the snow doesn't help matters, nor the hit I am guessing she took when she impacted with the tree. She will survive, Thandrog, it could have been much worse."

Gildor turned to one of his elves, "Find the horse. We will go onto the Havens, we are not far. I will ride ahead."

Gildor motioned for Thandrog, handing him Morwen as Gildor mounted a horse. He took Morwen back into his arms. "Eluialeth will also ride ahead. Any of the wounded must come with me, if there was poison on the arrow in Morwen, they were on the others. Thandrog, please stay with my party."

Thandrog nodded and watched as a group of elves, the wounded and those taking care of them, rode off.

* * *

Morwen looked at Eluialeth who had become a permanent fixture at her bedside. She had been in the Haven's for a week, and awake for the past five days. The wound was healing, slowly but surely. She saw the letter and the quill in Eluialeth's hand. 

Morwen blinked tiredly, "You best not be writing what I think you are writing."

Eluialeth looked up, her face in an odd state of relieved worry. "Morwen, I have to write and tell them what happened."

"Am I going to die?" Morwen asked Eluialeth.

"Of course not." Eluialeth said.

Morwen nodded, "Then you do not need to alert them until I am healed. They will know some of the party was attacked, but they do not need to know I was hurt. None of us were wounded fatally. They must already know someone was attacked and Thandrog will have the good sense not to tell Glorfindel about me just yet."

Eluialeth sighed and put her quill down. She sat down next to Morwen and grabbed her hand. "Morwen, I saw that arrow, it was headed straight for your…"

"I know, Eluialeth. But it did not. I will more than share my concerns with Glorfindel once we return. As of now, there is nothing he can do about it and considering the attack, I do not wish to write any correspondence that would fall into the wrong hands."

"Cirdan could always far speak with Elrond." Eluialeth said.

Morwen smiled, "I am sure he already has." She sighed, "Not to be a horrid person, but I still feel tired. The poison has made me a bit sluggish."

"Oh, of course." Eluialeth said. She blew out the candle beside Morwen's bed and then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, "I will see you in the morning."

Morwen was already asleep.

Eluialeth sighed. They had been targeted and the twins and Glorfindel were not going to like this. Morwen may be healing now, as were the other wounded elves, but this was far from over.

* * *

A/N Thanks: 

**Nima:** Thanks, Nima for the compliment.. I do attempt to give the reader an idea of the environment. The last chapter was an attempt to show other parts of the character's personality, and I really wanted to play with Elrohir as a healer and Elladan as more than just his jokester self. And yes, Bilbo will soon make his memorable appearance and Rivendell and the whole start of a very big adventure.

**Renna**, thank you! I try to make the banter entertaining. As for Galadriel, I do adore her despite how much the Golden Wood may be mocked in this story and I sure she has "natural" visions, but really, the mirror thing, I think it needed to be addressed, even if it was for the sake of amusement.


	4. A Candle Lit

**Disclaimer: It's Tolkien's and the people who own the rights to his works, I just own the personalities of the original characters.**

**Game and Set**

_**Chapter Four: A Candle Lit**_

_Trust no Future, howe'er pleasant!_

_Let the dead Past bury its dead!_

_Act—act in the glorious Present!_

_Heart within, and God o'er head!_

-Longfellow, _A Psalm of Life_

* * *

_**Imladris TA 2929**_

Elladan was walking through the warm gardens of Imladris as he went through his personal correspondence. He absent mindedly chewed on an apple as he walked, even if Erestor's voice was in the back of his head admonishing him for daring to get strains of the apple on the letters. To Erestor correspondence was more sacred than mithril. He had passed that particular obsession onto Morwen and Eluialeth, which was why Elladan was taking his correspondence far away from them and their "it is a source for the archives, you fool!" screams.

He happily opened the letter from Arador, eager to hear about the Rangers and how Arathorn was progressing.

Scanning the first few lines of the letter, Elladan stopped mid-chew and stared at the letter in shock. Coming back to himself he ran inside to get his father, wondering if what he had read was even legal.

* * *

Elrond tried not to laugh at his son's bewildered expression, "Yes, Elladan, it is perfectly legal and common for Arathorn to marry at this age. Though, his soon-to-be wife is a bit younger than usual, however if her parent's do not object to such a thing…" 

"But, father, they are so young! And Gilraen, she is only twenty-two!" Elladan interrupted.

"Elladan, if they have sent notice of this to you already, then they must have a reason for marrying so soon. We can not all wait for the better half of an age to even ask our intended to marry us."

Elladan's jaw dropped as he stared at his father, "We are not speaking about me." Elladan squeaked out. "Furthermore, how long, exactly did you make mother wait?"

"Less time than you are making Rian wait for a simple admission of a renewed relationship." Elrond said as he watched his eldest open and close his mouth in indignation. Elrond stood up, patting Elladan's shoulder. "Ask her before it is too late, Elladan. If you will excuse me, I wish to spend some time with your sister before she leaves for the Golden Wood."

"Again?" Elladan asked.

Elrond nodded ,"Yes, she does adore being there, under the golden leaves." Elrond turned at the threshold, "Will you and Elrohir be riding out to attend the wedding?"

Elladan nodded in the affirmative.

"Good, take Morwen with you before she ends up doing irreparable harm to Glorfindel. You may also want to take Rian." Elrond told him.

"Into the Wild?" Elladan asked.

Elrond nodded, "They will not hold such a ceremony there, but yes."

Elladan looked torn, "Glorfindel is not likely…"

"I will handle him." Elrond told his eldest. He gestured to the letter, "You should send a reply to them now."

Elrond opened the door, "Oh, and Elladan?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to get apple bits on your correspondence again. We like to save things such as this for the archives."

* * *

Glorfindel walked into the library, stopping as he watched Morwen write in the book to Celebrian. Her movements were just as quick and efficient as usual, none being able to tell that less than twenty years ago she had sustained a poisoned wound to her shoulder. There had been an underlying hint of anger between them since that day. Glorfindel had not taken the news well, seeing as how he was informed four months after the fact and seeing as how Morwen had somehow been successful in getting Glorfindel's allies to also withhold such information from him. As much as he did not wish it to, that, more than anything, has caused some suspicion to arise. 

Glorfindel cleared his throat, "Are you writing to Celebrian?"

Morwen looked up, giving him a quick smile, "Yes, I am telling her of the twins latest expedition with the Rangers."

Glorfindel came to stand beside her, "Are you telling her the whole account or are you waiting to see her before you tell her the twins are now healed?"

Morwen clenched her jaw, biting back words she did not wish to say. She turned stormy eyes to his face, "As I have told you a countless number of times since then, I did not tell you I was harmed because there was nothing you could do. You were needed here, we were all in the Havens healing and you knew all the pertinent information. We were targeted…"

"_You_ were targeted."

"So was Thandrog. I did tell you what happened, I only waited until I was healed to let you know I was attacked to spare you from any less worry." Morwen stood up gathering her books. "I am sorry I cared so much for your nerves. The next time I suffer a simple bruise you will be the first I inform." Morwen gave him one last loathing look before she stormed out of the room.

"Well, that was lovely." Erestor said from his place in the book stacks.

Glorfindel turned, loose golden hair flying, as he faced his friend. "Have you been there the whole time?" Glorfindel asked.

Erestor nodded, "And you wondered how your not so secret relationship became public knowledge." Erestor walked over to stand next to Glorfindel, "Enough people know now that it is too difficult to discern who may have provided the information to the orcs. For all we know a flying spy saw you."

"Oh, Erestor, do not blame the birds for they often carry your messages." Glorfindel said.

Erestor gave him a bored look, "I am simply stating a fact. As the years have gone by you and Morwen have not been the shining example of discretion. Even Arador as a young child was able to puzzle out your relationship."

Glorfindel sighed knowing Erestor was, as always, correct, "I have been an…"

"Ass? Quite. Luckily, Morwen loves you and for some unfathomable reason finds you worthy enough to tolerate. Give her some time to let her frustration out. You have been more intolerable than usual."

"It is soon…"

Erestor shook his head, sighing, "I know, the festival and the anniversary of the Fall. Even all these years past, it is not something easily forgot. Be that as it may, Glorfindel, just because Morwen may put up with you does not mean you should let your frustrations out on her."

Glorfindel's shoulders slumped, "I know. I should go…"

"No, let her have this time to herself." Erestor cautioned. "She has not had much of her own time since she has returned."

Glorfindel nodded, "The twins have been staying awfully close to her since then, Eluialeth as well."

"And Thandrog. They all have their own memories of sad times to motivate them. Even in the Havens Morwen did not get a moment to herself. If it wasn't Eluialeth, Melui, or Eregeth camped out in her room, it was Galdor, Thandrog, or Thalion at her side. We all know she was targeted, Glorfindel, and we all know why." Erestor spoke softly.

"To get to me." Glorfindel muttered.

"Yes, but Morwen is still here, despite the fear and the pain." Erestor clasped a hand to Glorfindel's shoulder, "Do not try to drive her away due to your own fear. She is here, she is healed and I dare say, she will not leave you."

Glorfindel nodded, as his tried to pull his mind away from the visions of his own fear and the every encroaching worry of the future.

* * *

"Will you got to a wedding with me?" Elladan asked Morwen as he leaned over her shoulder, doing his best to distract her from her work. 

Morwen looked up from her desk, "As long as we are not the ones getting wed, I would love too."

"The day I marry you is the day I…" Elladan stopped at Morwen's look, "….the day I rejoice in my good luck to be able to wed such a close friend of mine."

"Smart elf." Morwen said, the smile on her face welcome to the anger that had been there earlier.

"He can be taught." Rian murmured. "Who is getting married?"

"And why did you not ask Rian to go?" Morwen asked.

Rian smirked, "Elrohir got to me first. Though he still did not tell me who is getting married."

Morwen turned to Elladan, "I am your reserve plan?"

"As I am yours." Elladan said.

"No, you are not. Elrohir is." Morwen protested.

Elladan shook his head, "I am insulted."

"That makes two of us." Morwen muttered.

Elladan and Morwen smiled at each other both laughing.

"Arathorn is getting married." Elladan said as he answered Rian's question.

Morwen blinked in surprise, "He is a bit young, is he not?"

Elladan nodded, "His wife is even younger. She is only twenty-two."

Rian put her papers down, "Is that even legal?"

Elladan shrugged, "Father says it is. And Arador has always had this fear Arathorn will not be long –lived."

"Did he have a vision?" Rian asked.

Elladan shrugged as he played with Morwen's quills, "I know not. He has never said such, but it has always been a worry. Though, from what I can remember, Arador also married very young."

"Family tradition." Morwen said.

"Like yours is making she-elves wait." Rian muttered.

"What?" Elladan asked as Morwen chuckled.

"You heard me." Rian said as she went to sit at her desk.

Elladan bowed his head, a slight blush staining his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

The door to the office opened and the young elves turned their attention to the intruder.

Glorfindel stood back as three sets of elven eyes stared at him with accusation. Glorfindel swallowed, trying to remember when he had become wary of his former pupils.

"I was simply wondering if it would be possible to speak with you." Glorfindel said.

"All of us?" Rian asked.

Glorfindel looked up, "No, just Morwen."

Elladan and Morwen looked at each other, silently communicating. Morwen sighed and stood up walking towards Glorfindel, "Let us go." she said.

Glorfindel followed Morwen, feeling the eyes of Rian and Elladan burn into his back.

"I apologize for my behavior recently." Glorfindel said as the door to the office closed.

"Recently?" Morwen asked as she walked to Glorfindel's in-house office.

"Since you have returned from the Havens. There has been a slight undercurrent of resentment in my actions and words." Glorfindel said as he followed her.

"Slight?" Morwen asked as she opened the door.

Glorfindel reached out an arm to stop her, "Morwen, I am trying. But when you lie to me.."

"I did not lie." Morwen stated as she guided them into the office, closing the door.

"Morwen, when you do things like this, withhold such pertinent information from me it makes me wonder if you truly trust me and my judgment."

Morwen glanced down saying nothing.

"There are things our duties cause us to withhold from each other, I know that. But when it comes to your safety and the safety of this realm, I have to know. Not just as your lover and your betrothed, but as the seneschal of this realm. You may think an attack targeted on us as a whole is all I need to know but when it is you, Morwen, specifically targeted, that changes many things and impacts the safety of all."

"It was just once." Morwen protested.

"As far as we know." Glorfindel pressed a hand to Morwen's cheek, letting out a relived breath as she leaned into the touch, "I know you think me overprotective and I am. But this Morwen, it is not something to jest about. We cannot simply ignore it all these years later because it was a supposed one time occurrence. Do you understand?"

Morwen nodded as her hands encircled Glorfindel's wrist, holding his hand in place. "I do." she whispered.

Glorfindel smiled, "I do apologize though. My recent behavior has been so clearly shown to me, it is…"

"This time of year, I know. I just had hoped maybe I would somehow help you cope with the pain a little more each year." Morwen whispered.

Glorfindel pulled her close, "You do. You do." Glorfindel murmured as he breathed in the scent of Morwen's hair. "For centuries I could not even say their names. Now, I am able to share my memories of them." Glorfindel breathed out slowly, "I never thought I would be able to do such a thing." He laughed at an old memory, "Ecthelion once told me I was doomed to meet my match in someone like you. He had a dream, you see of finding his own heart."

"Did he…"

"No, it never happened." Glorfindel sad, a note of sadness in his voice.

"Maybe not in that lifetime." Morwen smiled, "He may be like you, he needs a second lifetime to find it."

"Mithrandir did say he has been reborn. I hope you are right, few deserve happiness more than him."

Glorfindel held Morwen close for a moment longer, needing to feel her alive in this present do banish dark thoughts of that past and even darker thoughts of the future.

* * *

**_TA 2929, A Settlement of the Dunedain._**

"Gilraen looks so nervous." Rian said.

Morwen looked toward the young bride, preparing to be led out, "She is marrying the future chieftain of the Dunedain and she will be responsible for carrying the next heir of Isildur. I believe she is allowed to be slightly nervous. "Morwen observed the twins, both standing with their chests puffed out in pride. Morwen smiled, "You think their own child was getting married as proud as they are."

"They have had a hand in raising him." Rian said.

"True." Morwen agreed.

"We may want to warn Gilraen." Rian said.

"Indeed." Morwen agreed again.

Rian looked around all that were gathered, "We are being stared at."

Morwen heard the slight whispers as she scanned the crowd, "I do not think they are used to seeing elf maidens. Well, with the exception of those who run in the patrols. We must seem quite foreign to them. The twins are like family, but we are not the kind of elves they are used to meeting."

"I do not wish to scare them off." Rian said.

Morwen smiled, "Rian, you've been known to scare off formidable elves."

"I only made the councilor cry once, once. How was I to know…"

"Everyone knew, it was the biggest talk of Mirkwood." Morwen said.

"Well, I had not heard….." Rian grew quiet as Gilraen was led out.

She looked so beautiful flowers encircling her head and entwining within her braids. There was an obvious nervousness in the girl, as there was in Arathorn, but underneath that there was such happiness.

"He truly loves her." Rian whispered to Morwen.

Morwen nodded, "Gilraen's father did not wish to consent to the marriage, but her mother somehow convinced her father."

Morwen and Rian silently watched the vows, both amused and touched by the mistiness that appeared in Elladan and Elrohir's eyes as Arathorn was married.

It was a joyous celebration, certainly as joyous as any elven wedding. There was signing and dancing and while Rian and Morwen were not ones to sing, they joined with the twins in an elvish song for future happiness. Both Arathorn and Gilraen were bombarded with advice on how to handle the new marriage. For one night, at least, the Dunedain were again allowed to rejoice in happiness as opposed to fearing the darkness.

* * *

_**TA 2930.**_

The letter tumbled from Elladan's hand, blowing away as the wind stole it from the ground, as if doing its best to spread the news. Elrohir caught the letter, recognizing it as one similar to what he had just read.

Elrohir walked to his twin, giving him a tight hug.

"All of Arathorn's life, Arador feared he would die young. And yet, not a year after Arathorn marries, Arador dies at one hundred and ten." Elladan muttered.

"I know, killed by trolls of all things and not so far from Imladris." Elrohir said.

Elladan clutched to his twin's side, "Arathorn will have to become chieftain now."

Elrohir nodded, "Let us ride out. We should attend this ceremony and help Arathorn with his grief."

"Will he even have time to grieve?" Elladan asked.

"And Gilraen is with child." Elrohir said.

"I think we should stay with them until the child is born at the least. Arador was a brave and formidable warrior, they will need help…." Elladan struggled over the words, "..replacing his loss."

Elrohir nodded, "I agree. We should tell father and then prepare to leave."

Elladan nodded, pulling from his twin's embrace, "You go tell father, I have something I must do."

"Elladan?"

"Do not worry, I will be fine. I will meet you at the stables at dusk."

Elrohir nodded as he watched his brother run off, a determined air in his stride. Elrohir pulled himself up and made his way to his father's study, preparing to tell him yet another Dunedain had died long before his time.

* * *

Elladan found Rian in the Remembrance Halls. He watched as she lit a candle and said a small prayer, reaching for a slip of parchment and burning it in the flame. 

Elladan walked in, pressing close to Rian's side.

"You have heard?" he asked.

Rian nodded, "Elrohir told Morwen, she told me. I know Arador was dear to you."

Elladan pulled her close, "Thank you." he whispered into her ear.

Rian tenderly ran a hand through Elladan's hair, "You are most welcome."

Elladan pulled away from Rian, turning her to face him. He stroked her face and started to speak softly, "I once stood in this room and made many vows to you that I have now broken and even more than the words I once uttered, I do not think a broken vow can be forgiven."

"Elladan.." Rian started but was stopped by Elladan pressing his fingertips to her mouth.

"And while I would make new vows about the future, I have learned that such is a foolish thing, for with each breath the future is changing and it is doing so at a rapid pace." Elladan dropped his eyes to the ground for a moment and took a deep breath, "There are only two things I can promise you now, Rian. One, that if I survive it, I will be on the ship bound for Aman, by your side, whenever that may be."

Rian inhaled sharply, knowing the lore, knowing of the twin's choice and knowing Elladan had just made his.

"The second thing," Elladan continued, "though I cannot change the past, and I will not attempt to again predict the future, I will strive as best as I am able to give you as wondrous a present as I can." Elladan nervously smiled, "That is, if you will have me of course."

Rian stared at him, her eyes wide in shock. Soon her demeanor changed and she reached up to lightly smack Elladan on the head, "I have only been waiting for how many years?" she asked as she joyfully smiled at Elladan. "Of course I will have you."

Elladan embraced Rian, "Well, that is good, since I doubt anyone else would take me."

Rian smiled as she leaned up to kiss Elladan, "Yes, well, someone has to be merciful."

Morwen and Elrohir watched them from outside the room, both wearing large grins.

"And now, all is right in the world." Morwen murmured.

Elrohir nodded, "Even if it is joy in sadness."

"Does it matter what brings about joy as long as joy is there?" Morwen asked.

Elrohir smiled, "That is a question for my father." He reached out and grabbed Morwen's hand, tugging her along, "Let us go, we need to prepare Elladan's pack for departure."

From a balcony above, the elder triumvirate of Imladris watched Morwen and Elrohir walk off.

Elrond smiled, "As old as they are and they still act like children."

Glorfindel looked up from where he was measuring out the drinks, "Is Elladan still tugging Morwen along as he walks off?"

"Elrohir actually. I do not see Elladan, but something has made both Morwen and Elrohir quite happy."

"One can hope," Erestor said, "Elladan has finally gone to Rian and asked…"

"Shh, do not say it for we do not wish to curse them." Elrond said.

Glorfindel came to stand by Elrond, offering him a glass. "To our precious elflings." he said.

"Should you be saying that?" Erestor asked. "You who is currently betrothed to one of those precious elflings?"

Glorfindel shrugged, "If the Valar have little problem with it, I certainly will not protest."

Elrond smiled, "Of course you will not. Even with all the problems we are currently facing, you are happy."

Glorfindel smiled, "Yes, even with her glares, her anger, and our duties. We are happy." Glorfindel's eyes followed Morwen into the house, "and for that I am grateful."

Elrond and Erestor shared a glance as they watched their friend, both happy for him but both also concerned. For that was the way of things these days.

At least there was still hope. Hope in the present, hope in the friendships, hope in the new life and yes, despite the foreboding clouds of darkness, hope was indeed in the future.

* * *

The End.

* * *

A/N 1: Again, end of story not series. The next in line will be "Loss and Hope" which concerns the coming of Estel to Imladris. It won't be written/posted until after Nov. 12th, unless I find some free time within the next week. 

A/N 2:** Renna, **even though it was in a library, it's good to know it made you laugh. I plan to write out the whole account of that tale and put it in the "Once I Was" story group on the lj. You are indeed correct about the attacks but really, it is not Morwen so much being targeted as any elf in her position as relation to Glorfindel would be targeted. Always good to know you enjoyed the chapter and I, as always, thank you….even if I forget to say that from time to time.

**Mya, **thank you for the review and the compliment! It is good to know you like the characters, it's always tricky with all the original elves wandering about. After a week of me enjoying time with a friend, the new story will be up under the title "Loss and Hope."

**Nima**, the attack does, indeed, have to do with the relationship. One easy way to cause conflict to a realm and to test whether the head of the forces will either do his duty or follow personal motivations. As for the ice, well, even elves can have off days as far as I'm concerned, and that was Elrond's. I'm sorry you're having sudden cold weather, alas, it is starting to get into the winter months…okay, not for a month or so, but it's going to get there soon. Thank you, again, for the review.


End file.
